collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg
‘Cyborg’ is a term that refers to a ‘cybernetic organism’, which is defined as an organism with both biological and technological components. Something that has become a cyborg has gone through cyborgification. '''‘Cyborgification’ is a neonym that refers to the process of something becoming a cybernetic organism, i.e. a cyborg — a creature in the state of cyborghood. Definitions of what is a cyborg vary in the extent (or reach) of the definition. Certainly a person that is congenitally blind but gains sight through a cybernetic gadget has gone through a process of cyborgification — however, it seems reasonable to include in the concept any usage of an organism of any cybernetic tool. As cybernetic consciousness and technology increased, the cybernetification and cyborgification of human activities increased, such as in sports, housekeeping and office work. ' Cyborgification — becoming cyborg Cyborgification of organisms rises through their operativity with the cybernetic, through a process called cybernetification. Cyborgification, as well as cybernetification, is a process of technological adaptation. The term was coined in 1960 by Manfred Clynes and Nathan S. Kline: What are some of the devices necessary for creating self-regulating man-machine systems? This self regulation must function without the benefit of consciousness in order to cooperate with the body’s own autonomous homeostatic controls. For the exogenously extended organizational complex functioning as an integrated homeostatic system unconsciously, we propose the term “Cyborg.” Although the idea of a cybernetic organism predates the coining of the term and the field, the specific term ‘cybernetic organism’ derives from the field of cybernetics, which is the science of communications and automatic control systems in both machines and living things. History and definition The term cyborg is not the same thing as bionic, biorobot or android; it applies to an organism that has restored function or enhanced abilities due to the integration of some artificial component or technology that relies on some sort of feedback.2 While cyborgs are commonly thought of as mammals, including humans, they might also conceivably be any kind of organism. D. S. Halacy's ''Cyborg: Evolution of the Superman in 1965 featured an introduction which spoke of a "new frontier" that was "not merely space, but more profoundly the relationship between 'inner space' to 'outer space' – a bridge...between mind and matter."3 Popular culture In popular culture, some cyborgs may be represented as visibly mechanical (e.g., Cyborg from DC Comics, the Cybermen in the Doctor Who franchise or The Borg from Star Trek or Darth Vaderfrom Star Wars) or as almost indistinguishable from humans (e.g., the "Human" Cylons from the re-imagining of Battlestar Galactica, etc.). ‘Cyborg concepts’ *Cyborg athletics — Athletics using cybernetic devices, such as prosthetics. Esports can be classified as cyborg athletics. *Post-Disabled cyborg — Someone who identified as a disabled person but who no longer does so after having gone through a process of cyborgification. *Cyborg supremacism — tendency to view cyborgs as inherently superior. *Cyborg terrorism — terrorism by cyborgs or for cyborgs. *Cyborg ableism — Ableism against cyborgs (cyborgs are different, and often look different; a cyborg may, say, lack ordinary human gait and thus be prejudiced against). *Cyborg pathologies — Pathologies specific to cyborgs. E.g. chronic itching from cybernetic implants. *Cyborg exclusion — Exclusion of cyborgs. *Anti-cyborg hatecrime — Crimes against cyborg by those who apparently hate them, specifically because they hate them. *Cyborg bullying — E.g. bullying someone for having a cybernetic prosthetic ("you robot!"). *Intra-cyborg classism — classism between cyborgs, e.g. against one type for having cheaper or more ersatz type of prosthetics. *Cyborg territorialization — Occupying of territory by cyborgs. *Born cyborg — someone who had cybernetic mechanisms attached before birth. *Cyborg hospital — Hospital or hospital area especially equipped to handle cyborg medical cases. *Cyborg security — The security of cybernetic organisms. *Cyborg police; Cyborg military; Cyborg government. *Cyborg school — School prepared especially for cyborgs; School run especially or only for cyborgs. *Cyborg communication; Cyborg psychology; Cyborg civil rights movement. *Cyborg rights; Cyborg rights activism; Cyborg identity; Cyborg identitarianism *Anti-cyborg activism; Anti-cyborg weaponry; Anti-cyborg equipment. *Cyborg fetishism; Multiuser cyborg parts; Multiuser cyborg bodies; Multiuser cyborg vehicles *Cyborg manufacturing; Cyborg part replacement; Cyborg repair; Cyborg part repair; Cyborg maintenance *Cyborgification — making something a cybernetic organism. I.e. attaching a cybernetic mechanism to an organism. (See article for a list of types of cyborgifications; e.g. medical cyborgification). Rhizomata * See: Cybernetics; Organism; Cyberspace; Transhumanism * See related: Exocortex; Extropianism